The invention is in the field of lighted note trays, and more specifically note trays having self-contained illumination means.
There are many instances in modern life in which one needs to make notes, or take a message, in the dark. The most common instance would probably be when in bed, taking a phone message, or just jotting down a thought before it escapes, and not wanting to disturb anyone in the bedroom by turning on the light.
Travelers also frequently would have a need for a lighted note tray. Most airplanes have lights that more or less focus on one passenger's lap as opposed to another, however the light still bothers the pasesnger in the next seat. Moreover, many forms of transportation such as busses, trains, and even passenger cars, do not have focusable lights, or may not have personal lights at all.
Certain occupations by their nature generate a need for an illuminated note pad. For example, in police work, traffic tickets are written at all hours of the night. Currently, officers have a flashlight which they tuck between the right side of their chest and their upper right arm and direct at their ticketbook. This is clearly an awkward way of illuminating the ticketbook.
Waitresses, particularly cocktail waitresses, in dark bars, have a need for an illuminated tray to hold their customer checks, their order slips, and to make change. Pilots could use an illuminated tray to review flight plans in a dark cockpit. Undoubtedly, there are many other professions which would benefit by having available a small tray with a self-contained light illuminating the tray that could hold checks, traffic tickets, notepaper, or any other paper sheets for specialized purposes. However, no such device is available.